Sanitasi
by feearch
Summary: Berhenti mengompol itu baik, asalkan tidak pergi ke binatu./Katanya, lelaki itu seharusnya masturbasi tiap malam. Bukan mengompol tiap malam. Minyoon/Yoonmin, slight:Jikook.
**Sanitasi**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **Warning : Mature–content, pedophilia, OOC.**

 **A/N : fic ini dibuat setelah saya baca ulang 'Nayla' karya Djenar Maesa Ayu. Gaya penulisan seperti ini telah saya terapkan di beberapa karya saya sebelumnya dan tidak dalam bentuk fanfiction.**

 **Dan paling utama, fic ini didedikasikan untuk salah satu senpai favorit saya yang berulang tahun dengan penname** crownacre **atau sekarang yang diganti menjadi** Min Zucker.

 **Selamat ulang tahun!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tentang Min Yoongi, dari sudut pandang Jeon Jungkook: Berhenti mengompol itu baik, asalkan tidak pergi ke binatu.

* * *

 **.**

Ada yang aneh dengan Yoongi-hyung.

Sembilan tahun tinggal bersama, tak mungkin aku tak mengerti segala bentuk perilakunya. Dahulu, ketika usiaku delapan tahun, ayah pulang bersama anak lelaki lain. Namanya Min Yoongi, dibawanya dari panti sosial. Bukan anak yang bermasalah, hanya saja tak punya orang tua.

Sejak hari pertama kedatangannya, Yoongi-hyung selalu mengompol di malam hari. Kejadian itu berulang terus – menerus. Ia mengaku selalu pergi ke toilet sebelum tidur, tapi kebiasaannya tak pernah usai. Ibu mahfum, untuknya yang mendamba anak lelaki yang lebih tua maka ia tak akan mempedulikan hal seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan ayah, ia geram. Baginya, anak lelaki yang berusia dua belas tahun sangat memalukan jika masih tidak bisa menahan cairan urine di kantung kemihnya. Sebagai hukuman, ayah akan mendetensi seluruh celana dalamnya. Jadi, seringkali Yoongi-hyung menghabisi hari tanpa pakaian dalam.

Yoongi-hyung pun menolak untuk pergi ke binatu, akan merepotkan orang tua angkatnya menurutnya. Maka ia akan mencuci kasur lipat dan membersihkan kamar sendiri. Ayah melarangnya, katanya ia harus melakukan seluruhnya sendiri sampai Yoongi-hyung berhenti mengompol. Tak hanya mencuci kasur lipat dan membersihkan kamar, Yoongi-hyung akan melakukan seluruh pekerjaan rumahnya sendiri. Walaupun ada dua asisten rumah tangga di sini, ayah melarang mereka untuk membantu.

Hingga usia enam belas tahun, Yoongi-hyung masih terus mengompol di malam hari. Ia bahkan belum bermimpi basah, akibatnya ibu seringkali kecewa. Ayah semakin geram, hukumannya bertambah. Tak hanya menyita pakaian dalamnya, ayah akan memotong rambut di atas telinganya sepanjang lima senti, menyisakan surai – surai kecil di atas kulit kepala. Awalnya Yoongi-hyung akan menangis, tetapi setelah beberapa lama ia berhenti merengek.

Ia tak punya ayah yang akan menyediakannya biji labu atau ibu yang akan menjemurnya di pagi hari agar berhenti mengompol, maka kebiasaan ini bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Lagipula, setelah dua minggu rambutnya akan terlihat normal kembali.

Lalu di saat usiaku menginjak tujuh belas tahun, Yoongi-hyung akhirnya berhenti mengompol. Di usianya yang ke dua puluh satu, ia sudah bisa menahan hasrat buang air kecilnya atau bahkan tak merasakannya sama sekali. Ayah berbahagia, ibu pun ikut ceria. Akhirnya lemari Yoongi-hyung selalu dipenuhi pakaian dalam, ayah bahkan membelikannya dari butik ternama. Aku iri, sesekali aku menggunakannya diam – diam. Dan ketika kutahu Yoongi-hyung masih beberapa kali tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam, aku mencurinya beberapa.

Tak hanya menarik kembali satu hukumannya, ayah berhenti memangkas rambutnya dan menawarinya jasa asisten rumah tangga. Yoongi-hyung menolak, ia jadi lebih sering pergi ke binatu.

Kejadian itu bermula sepekan setelah Jimin, kekasihku, datang berkunjung. Saat itu ayah dan ibu tidak ada di rumah, berlibur satu bulan ke Patagonia.

Yoongi-hyung menangkap kami berciuman di toilet di kamar ayah dan ibu. Awalnya ia terkejut, aku memintanya untuk menutup mulut dan tidak mengungkit sesuatu tentang Jimin di hadapan orang tua kami. Ia menyanggupinya, katanya ini bentuk penghormatannya terhadap satu – satunya anak biologis di rumah ini.

Jika ayah dan ibu sama – sama senang kalau saja Yoongi-hyung tak lagi mengotori kasur lipatnya, aku sama sekali tidak. Yoongi-hyung yang pergi ke binatu bukanlah hal yang wajar di mataku. Itu aneh, dan membuatku curiga.

.

.

Di saat kebiasaan buruknya hilang, timbullah dua kebiasaan lain dari dua orang berbeda dalam hidupku. Yang pertama Jimin, ia jadi kelewat sering berkunjung ke rumah dan menghabiskan waktu di toilet sampai berjam – jam. Dan yang kedua Yoongi-hyung, ia akan selalu terlihat gusar dan mengetuk – ngetukkan lututnya ke bawah meja makan. Entah karena apa, hanya aku yang merasa terganggu. Baru ketika Yoongi-hyung memuntahkan isi perutnya sehabis makan malam, ayah akan sangat geram. Kali ini tak hanya menyita pakaian dalamnya atau memangkas rambutnya, ayah seringkali akan menyuruhnya menelan kembali isi perutnya. Yoongi-hyung pun akan menangis, namun tetap melakukannya.

Melihatnya seperti itu, aku cukup prihatin. Ibu pun juga sama, tapi tak terlalu berani untuk membantu. Ayah memang keterlaluan, tapi ia pribadi yang keras. Semua orang harus mengerti itu.

Di pagi hari, Yoongi-hyung akan pergi ke binatu seorang diri sembari menggenggam dua kantung pakaian kotor, entah apa isinya. Ketika aku bertanya, ia tak mau jawab. Dari jarak sejauh apapun, aroma kolonye keluaran tahun sembilan puluhan tercium pekat. Yoongi-hyung mengenakan wewangian terlalu berlebihan.

Semakin hari, Yoongi-hyung jadi lebih sering berdiam diri di kamar. Dan ketika aku mendatanginya sampai ke kamarnya, pintunya terkunci. Walaupun ia bukan tipikal remaja milenial pada umumnya, mengunci pintu kamar bukanlah adab yang baik baginya.

Ada banyak hal yang aneh dengan Yoongi-hyung.

Jujur saja aku sangat terganggu. Aku ingin bercerita tentang perubahan sikapnya kepada ibu, tapi tak akan cukup membantu. Atau bahkan kepada ayah, tapi aku tak cukup berani. Jadilah sebagai jalur tengah, Jimin adalah pelarian yang tepat.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ketika aku selesai bercerita, Jimin hanya akan tertawa dan meminta untuk berkunjung ke rumahku lagi.

Maraknya frekuensi kedatangan Jimin seperti berdampak dengan kondisi Yoongi-hyung. Aku ingin menyadarinya atau tidak, ada yang tidak beres di antara mereka.

.

.

Selama beberapa pekan, aku terganggu akan dua hal. Pertama tentang rasa penasaran mengenai perubahan yang terjadi pada Yoongi-hyung. Dan yang kedua tentang rasa curigaku terhadap kekasihku dan kakak angkatku sendiri.

Lalu hingga satu bulan setelahnya, di pukul dua dini hari, aku melewati pintu kamar Yoongi-hyung. Pintunya masih tetap terkunci, namun terdengar suara samar dari dalamnya. Aku menempelkan telinga serapat – rapatnya, menelisik suara dari dalam sana.

Itu suara Yoongi-hyung, mengerang dan menyebutkan satu nama yang sangat kukenal. Park Jimin, disebutkan secara repetitif. Berulang – ulang hingga amarah tersulut sampai batas sadarku, aku mendobrak pintunya.

Di dalam sana, di atas ranjangnya, Yoongi-hyung terengah – engah akibat baru saja ejakulasi. Celana rumahan yang dikenakannya terangguk di kepala ranjang, dan ia menatapku dengan tangannya yang tremor. Terkejut luar biasa.

Tanpa membiarkannya berbicara satu kata, aku pergi dan tak berbalik. Mengunci pintu kamar hingga pagi hari, aku bergegas mandi. Ini sangat menggelikan, kupikir. Kakakku sendiri yang menggauli kekasihku merupakan hal yang menjijikan.

Rasa empati terhadap Yoongi-hyung yang akan menelan isi perutnya kembali di waktu makan malam tandas dan hilang. Dalam satu malam, aku berubah menjadi sosok pendendam. Membenci kakak dan kekasihku secara bersamaan kini terasa menakjubkan di saat mereka telah bermain di belakangku.

Sampai hari – hari berikutnya aku menyandang lakon deuteragonis yang didera patah hati. Akupun memutuskan hubunganku dengan Jimin secara sepihak, melarangnya datang berkunjung. Serta mengembalikan seluruh pakaian dalam Yoongi-hyung yang kucuri diam – diam.

Ayah dan ibu bertanya mengenai pintu kamar Yoongi-hyung yang rusak dan menggantinya. Saat itu, terkuak pula alasannya selalu pergi ke binatu. Selain masturbasi dengan mendesahkan nama mantan kekasihku, ia juga seringkali bermimpi basah di malam hari. Ibu lagi – lagi kecewa namun ia sedikit bangga, akhirnya anak lelaki tertuanya bermimpi basah. Ayah tak lagi geram, ia malu. Awalnya ia berpikir mengasuh anak baru akan memberikan pengaruh baik untuk hidupnya, bukannya yang tak bisa menahan urine dan libidonya di usia matang.

Baru setelah dua bulan setelah Jimin yang tak lagi datang berkunjung, akhirnya Yoongi-hyung sembuh. Sejujurnya aku tak begitu tahu menahu mengenai sains, menyebutnya sembuh dari penyakit nyatanya cukup masuk akal. Kembali, ayah dan ibu berbahagia. Lalu akhirnya kami menjadi keluarga kecil paling harmonis.

Bersamaan dengan kesembuhannya, aku mendapati kabar bahwa Jimin pergi beberapa hari sebelumnya. Katanya, ia pindah ke luar negri. Aku tak tahu pasti di mana letaknya, yang jelas aku tak peduli.

Penyakit hatiku pun ikut hilang, aku tak lagi membenci siapa – siapa. Menyadari Yoongi-hyung dan Jimin yang terpisah samudra adalah bentuk stimulan tersendiri.

.

.

* * *

Tentang Min Yoongi, dari sudut pandangnya: Katanya, lelaki itu seharusnya masturbasi tiap malam. Bukan mengompol tiap malam.

* * *

.

Ini bermula ketika usiaku sebelas tahun.

Kami memanggilnya tuan Park, salah satu pengurus panti. Jika anak – anak panti lain mengetahui nama kecilnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan tak ada yang memberitahuku. Ia pribadi yang lembut dan suaranya melengking, semua orang menghormatinya. Usianya berada di pertengahan kepala empat, namun tetap melajang dan wajahnya maskulin mengagumkan. Maka dari itu, ketika ia memintaku membersihkan kamarnya secara personal, aku sama sekali tak keberatan.

Ia memintaku datang di pukul sebelas malam, ketika semua orang telah tertidur aku justru harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Aku ingin protes, tapi tak berani. Terlebih jika ia telah membelikanku makan malam dan memintaku menemaninya makan. Katanya, aku harus merahasiakan kunjunganku ke kamarnya, aku menurutinya.

Keadaan kamarnya sangatlah kondusif, karenanya aku seringkali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya saja di dalam sana sangatlah berbau, pesing dan menyengat. Tuan Park memintaku mengepel lantai dan mengelap perabotan serta mengganti seprai dan selimut sebelum pulang. Kira – kira beberapa kali dalam seminggu akan kudapati ranjangnya yang basah dan terkadang lengket. Aku bertanya, itu apa. Ia sungkan menjawab, lalu ia akan menyuruhku melakukan semua yang telah diintruksikannya.

Lebih dari empat minggu, ia akan menawari diri untuk mengobati luka di kakiku atau memijat pahaku yang linu. Jujur saja, aku ingin menolak. Tapi ia absolut dan tak terbantahkan, bahkan dalam cara selembut apapun. Pada pukul satu pagi, aku baru bisa kembali ke kamarku. Tiap malam sebelum kembali, ia selalu berbisik untuk tetap merahasiakan kunjungan ini. Aku mengangguk.

Sudah lewat satu setengah bulan, tak ada satu orang pun yang curiga. Bukannya senang, aku kecewa dan takut sekaligus. Aku ingin semua orang tahu, agar aku bisa berhenti. Jika banyak dari anak panti lainnya yang berbincang sana – sini kalau saja mereka sangat ingin untuk bisa dekat dengan tuan Park, aku tidak. Ini menakutkan, setelah aku tersadar ia yang beberapa kali kutangkap menatapiku di tengah malam.

Lalu di hari ulang tahunnya, ia memintaku untuk datang lagi. Katanya, ia punya hadiah. Aku menolak dengan alibi bahwa ia yang berulang tahun dan kenapa harus aku yang menerima hadiah, tapi ia juga menolak pernyataanku.

Malam itu aku datang lebih telat dari biasanya, sengaja. Tapi ia marah dan menarikku sampai dapur. Alih – alih membersihkan kamarnya atau menerima hadiah darinya, aku diperkosa.

Ia menempatkanku di atas meja makan, lalu menampar wajahku tiga kali dan lukanya membekas tiga hari. Berteriak di hadapanku, ia berkata aku harus tepat waktu. Jika tidak, tak ada yang mau mengasuhku.

Aku ikut berteriak, menangis dan minta dilepaskan. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia menggigit bibirku agar aku diam.

Itu baru yang pertama kali. Aku tak berani cerita, bahkan ketika semua orang bertanya tentang kondisi tubuhku. Aku hanya berharap agar mereka semua cepat tahu. Namun semakin sering aku berharap, semakin kecil kemungkinannya. Tuan Park bersenang hati, maka ia lebih gencar memintaku datang ke kamarnya bahkan di waktu siang hari. Jika aku tak datang, ia yang akan menyeretku ke kamarnya. Tak ada yang melihat, ia selalu memilih waktu yang tepat.

Tak hanya menyetubuhiku di atas meja makan, ia juga membawaku ke ranjang atau kamar mandinya. Penisnya tak hanya bermain di mulut atau lubangku, ia juga akan menggesekkannya di sekitar tengkuk. Selain menggunakan penisnya, ia seringkali mengisi lubangku dengan buah ketimun langsung dari lemari pendingin. Itu sangat menyakitkan, namun ia senang aku terlihat menyedihkan.

Di lain waktu ia akan menceritakan tentang kebiasaan buruknya sembari bermain dengan milikku. Katanya, ia sering mengompol di malam hari. Inkontinensia urine, disebutnya. Ia sengaja menggunakan bahasa medis agar aku merasa bodoh. Lalu ia berkata lagi, sejak kedatangan perdanaku ke panti, ia sering bermimpi basah di malam hari. Atau bahkan masturbasi dengan membayangkan wajahku. Ia bilang, aku harus bangga karenanya. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus dibanggakan.

Jika aku berdarah di waktu – waktu bersetubuh, ia akan membersihkan pahaku dengan sapu tangannya. Melihatku yang hampir tumbang di tiap malam, ia semakin senang. Jadilah semakin hari semakin kasar ia bermain.

Lewat dari tiga bulan, hanya satu isu yang bocor tentangnya. Mengenai di usia empat puluhannya ia masih saja mengompol. Mendengar ini, beberapa anak panti menciptakan lelucon tentangnya.

Tapi tuan Park tak peduli, ia bilang ia hanya ingin aku ada di bawahnya.

Semakin lama aku berhenti berharap agar seseorang mengetahui perbuatannya kepadaku. Pernah satu kali ia mencium bibirku lembut, kelewat lembut. Dan berbisik, bahwa ia sangat mencintaiku. Itu hanya terjadi satu kali, dan aku memikirkannya berkali – kali. Maka dari itu, aku pikir aku jatuh cinta.

Ia tak tahu jika saja aku sering membalas geramannya di waktu – waktu ia menumbuk titik di bawahku. Ia juga tak tahu jika saja aku mulai menyebut ini bercinta, bukan sekedar tindak asusila.

Jika saja aku punya ibu, mungkin wanita itu akan bersedih mengetahui aku yang telah melakukan seks sejenis di usia terlampau belia. Tapi aku tak punya, jadi aku sangat tak peduli. Aku ingin buah ketimun di lubangku ditumbuk masuk! Aku ingin penisnya di tengkukku tergesek terus! Aku ingin berada di bawahnya selalu! Karena aku jatuh cinta.

Tapi tak selamanya.

Di hari ulang tahunku yang kedua belas, ia meninggal dunia. Mati konyol akibat mengkonsumsi makanan laut dan buah jeruk secara bersamaan. Tak ada yang bersedih melebihi diriku. Aku tak menangis, tapi jadi kelewat sering berdiam diri. Beberapa anak panti turut membuat lelucon tentang kematiannya, itu berlebihan.

Satu pekan setelah kepergiannya, aku bermimpi. Ia datang di mimpiku. Ia memintaku datang ke bilik kamarnya yang tak lagi berbau. Menyediakan air putih dan sup rumput laut, kami makan bersama. Hanya seperti itu. Dan ketika terbangun, ranjangku basah.

Awalnya biasa saja, para pengurus panti yang lain pun tak masalah. Namun dua hari berturut setelahnya aku masih tetap mengompol, mereka waspada dan memindahkan tempat tidurku. Tidak lagi tidur di atas ranjang, aku terpaksa diungsikan ke kasur lipat di ruang belakang.

Berita tentang aku yang mengompol menyebar luas hanya dalam kurun waktu setengah hari, akibatnya aku terkucilkan.

Di saat aku menjalani masa – masa duka akibat kepergian tuan Park, seseorang datang. Pengurus panti bilang, aku akan diasuh.

Malam hari sebelum pemindahan hak asuhku, diam – diam aku pergi ke kamar lamanya. Mencuri satu persediaan ketimun di dapur di lantai dasar, ini waktuku mengucapkan selamat jalan kepada kisah cinta lamaku dan menyambut hidup baru.

Malam itu, sembari mencoba memasukkan ketimun dan menjilatinya, aku melupakan pria empat puluhan itu seutuhnya.

.

.

Hidup di keluarga baru tidak sebaik yang kupikirkan. Pengurus panti tidak bercerita tentang kebiasaan mengompolku, keluarga baruku pun tak sempat antisipasi.

Keluarga angkatku sangat baik, ayah yang tegas serta ibu dan saudaraku yang perhatian. Tapi aku tak nyaman, bukan karena mereka. Tapi karena diriku sendiri. Masih mengompol di usia dua belas tahun membuat ayah geram, jadi ia selalu memberikanku hukuman. Ia akan mendetensi seluruh pakaian dalamku, aku terima – terima saja. Akibat terlalu sering menghabisi hari tanpa pakaian dalam, semakin lama aku menjadi terbiasa.

Ibu pernah sekali menawariku mencuci di binatu, tapi aku menolak. Itu akan merepotkannya dengan mengeluarkan uang lebih, lebih baik aku mencucinya sendiri. Tapi ayah ingin aku lebih mandiri dan bertanggung jawab, aku harus melakukan seluruh pekerjaan rumah sendiri. Andai saja ia tahu jika saat di panti dulu aku bahkan baru bisa tidur pukul satu pagi akibat membersihkan kamar salah satu pengurusnya, mungkin ia sudah bangga.

Dan di usia keenam belas, kebiasaanku masih belum hilang. Ayah akan semakin geram, dan ia akan memotong sedikit dari rambutku. Selama aku tidak berkaca, aku tidak peduli. Dengan begitu aku tak perlu melihat penampilan baruku.

Saat aku menginjak usia dua puluh satu tahun, kebiasaan mengompol di malam hari akhirnya hilang. Ayah dan ibu berbahagia. Tapi aku tidak. Melihat mereka yang bersuka, aku ingin ikut merasakannya. Tapi tak bisa.

Itu terjadi ketika ayah dan ibu pergi berlibur bersama. Jungkook, adikku, membawa seseorang ke rumah.

Aku memergoki mereka berciuman di toilet di kamar ayah dan ibu. Jungkook terkejut, dan ia memintaku untuk merahasiakan apa yang baru saja kulihat. Aku menyanggupinya. Seharusnya Jungkook tak perlu segusar itu jika ia tahu telah mengalaminya lebih dari berciuman.

Jungkook pergi lebih dahulu, meninggalkan orang lain yang masih berdiri di dalam toilet. Bukannya ikut pergi, ia datang menghampiriku dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Park Jimin, itu namaku. Jungkook sering bercerita tentang dirimu. Jadi, salam kenal."

Aku ingin menyusul Jungkook dan menjauhi orang itu, ia sama menakutkannya dengan lelaki lain di waktu lain. Nama mereka sama, tapi aku tidak ingin berakhir sama lagi dengan orang lain yang bernama identik.

Malamnya, di hari itu, aku kembali bermimpi. Sosok Park Jimin datang ke kamarku dengan membawa air putih dan sup rumput laut, kami makan bersama.

Sampai hari – hari berikutnya, Park Jimin selalu datang ke rumah. Pernah satu kali ia datang di saat Jungkook sedang pergi ke luar. Katanya, ia hanya ingin menemuiku. Ayah dan ibu belum pulang, akhirnya ia membawaku ke toilet di kamar Jungkook dan berbisik.

"Lelaki itu seharusnya masturbasi tiap malam, bukan mengompol tiap malam, hyung. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita lekas mengobatimu."

Saat itu aku melawan ketika ia menarikku ke dalam bak mandi, tapi tak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya kepayahan. Aku mencoba berteriak, tapi ia menahannya dengan bibirnya. Saat itu, aku kembali merasakan hal yang pernah terlupa di masa lampau, oleh pihak yang berbeda. Kenangan tentang tuan Park kembali hadir bersamaan dengan datangnya Park Jimin di kehidupan baruku.

Kali ini tak ada tamparan di pipi atau teriakan di depan wajah, Park Jimin bermain dengan lembut. Dan itu membuatku kalut. Ia menuangkan sabun cair ke telapak tangannya, mengoleskannya ke paha dalamku. Tangannya betah bersarang di selangkanganku, ketika aku ingin mencapai orgasme, ia seketika berhenti dan kembali berbisik.

"Ketika kau tidur, kau harus bisa menahannya, hyung. Sesederhana itu."

Setelahnya ia pamit pergi dan berkata besok ia akan kembali lagi. Melihatku yang tak terima akibat ditinggal begitu saja, ia menyeringai dan mengucapkan selamat jalan.

Di malam hari, aku tidak tidur di atas kasur lipatku. Menyelimuti diri dan berkontemplasi di balkon kamar adalah hal terbaik untuk menyambut duka akibat kenangan masa lampau yang kembali datang. Aku jatuh tertidur dengan bayang – bayang wajah tuan Park dan Jimin yang datang bersamaan. Ketika terbangun, aku bermimpi basah mengotori selimut.

Ibu yang pertama kali mendapati kasur lipatku yang tetap kering dan tak berbau, dan tak menemukan selimutku yang kurendam di dalam toilet. Ia mengeceknya terus menerus sampai empat hari ke depan. Setelah memastikan aku benar – benar tidak lagi mengompol, ia mendeklarasikannya di depan kami sekeluarga. Ayah dan ibu sangat senang akhirnya aku bisa berhenti, tanpa tahu timbul kebiasaan lain di malam hari.

Esok harinya, Jimin kembali datang. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook, ia menarikku ke dalam kamarku dan mengunci pintu. Di sana, ia menyetubuhiku. Aku tak lagi mencoba melawan, dan ia senang. Karenanya, sebagai penghargaan ia memperbolehkanku bermain dengan miliknya. Tapi aku tak meminta, jadi aku menolaknya. Dan ia akan marah, alhasil ia memaksakan penisnya masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Esoknya, Jimin datang lagi dan lagi. Akibat kedatangan dan ia yang menyetubuhiku secara diam – diam, hampir dua kali dalam satu minggu aku bermimpi basah. Jungkook curiga ketika aku mulai pergi ke binatu, dan aku mengunci pintuku setiap saat.

Lalu suatu saat, Jimin datang dan membawakanku satu buah ketimun. Melihatnya, aku menangis tersedu – sedu. Imaji sosok tuan Park bersanding dengan Jimin yang memaksakan benda itu masuk ke dalam lubangku. Ia tak peduli denganku yang terus menangis, ia berbisik jika saja ia hanya ingin aku.

Di waktu makan malam, bayangan Jimin yang berada di atasku datang tiap saat. Ibu menyediakan daging asap dengan irisan ketimun di atas meja makan. Karena itu, perutku terasa mual dan muntah begitu saja. Ayah marah, ia berteriak dan menyuruhku menelan kembali isi perutku. Jungkook prihatin melihatku yang mulai menangis.

Jika ia ingin tahu, aku menangis bukan karena harus kembali menelan isi perutku. Tetapi karena menu makan malam ibu dan citra kekasihnya yang datang di pikiranku.

.

.

Aku tak tahu apa aku kembali jatuh cinta.

Pernah satu kali aku masturbasi dan mengucapkan nama Jimin di luar sadar. Kali ini Jungkook yang memergokiku, ia terkejut dan pergi. Sampai hari – hari berikutnya, ia menciptakan jarak denganku.

Ayah dan ibu akhirnya mengetahui aku yang seringkali bermimpi basah di malam hari. Ini memalukan, ayah pikir juga begitu. Tak hanya Jungkook, mereka ikut menjaga jarak denganku.

Ketika aku mulai merasakan kembali ketertarikan, Jimin pergi dan tak lagi datang berkunjung. Aku bersedih, dan Jungkook tak peduli. Sudah pasti ia juga bersedih. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya, tapi tak tahu bagaimana.

Jarak yang mereka buat hanya bertahan selama dua bulan. Selama itu pula, perlahan aku tak lagi bermimpi basah di malam hari. Ayah, ibu, dan adikku sudah mulai menerimaku kembali. Kami menjadi keluarga paling harmonis, dan aku jadi kelewat sering meminta disediakan irisan ketimun. Ibu tertawa, dan ia menyediakannya tanpa mengirisnya. Aku ikut tertawa.

Bersamaan dengan aku yang tak lagi bermimpi basah, satu kali aku bermimpi di siang hari.

Tuan Park dan Jimin datang ke dalam kamarku. Masing – masing dari mereka membawakan air putih dan sup rumput laut. Kami tak makan bersama. Mereka membiarkanku menghabisinya seorang diri. Sendirian.

.

.

 **RNR**


End file.
